universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Empty Slot (All Star Smashers)
The Empty Slot is a votation made in All Star Smashers. In that votation, the characters wanted in the comments of the movesets videos will appear. Then you can vote the character (or characters) you want in the game. However, the slot is also made of personal picks. Empty Slot #1 Results: 11 Votes :D *Garfield- Winner 7 Votes :D *Harry Hill (Harry Hill's TV Burp) 6 Votes :D *Gumball & Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Pirate Captain (Pirates and the Adventure with Scientists) *Pingu *The Toad (Flushed Away) 5 Votes :) *Action 52 *Alec Baldwin (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cat in the Hat *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Rango *Shrek 4 Votes :I *Chadtronic *Chicken Little *Griffin (Zookeeper) *Gwonam (Link: The Faces Of Evil) *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) 3 Votes :O *Grace (Façade) *King Koopa (Mario Cartoons) *Wallace & Gromit 2 Votes :O *Baby Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Megan Williams (YoungLink14) *Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) *Sky (Total Drama) Only 1 Vote :( *Diesel (GoAnimate) *Go!Bill (Little Bill gets Grounded) *Phillip (Space Funeral) *The Twits No Votes D:< *Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) *Otto Hill (The Harry Hill Movie) *The Goodies Empty Slot #2 Results: 11 Votes *Chadtronic- Winner 10 Votes *Harry Hill (Harry Hill's TV Burp) *Shrek 9 Votes *Alec Baldwin (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing 2) *Steve Burns (Blues Clues) 8 Votes *King Koopa (Mario Cartoons) 7 Votes *Cat in the Hat *Po (Kung-Fu Panda) 6 Votes *Pingu *Rango *The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Christmas) 5 Votes *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gwonam (Link: The Faces of Evil) *Microsoft Sam (Speakonia) *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *The Toad (Flushed Away) *Wallace & Gromit 4 Votes *Griffin (Zookeeper) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Mr. Ratburn (Arthur TV Series) 3 Votes *Big Nate *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Pirate Captain (Pirates and the Adventure with Scientists) 2 Votes *Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)|Dracula]] (Hotel Transylvania) *Jeremy Kyle *Phillip (Space Funeral) *Sabitsuki (.flow) 1 Vote *Basil Brush (The Basil Brush Show) *Chicken Little *Crazy Keith (Bear Behaving Badly) *Glover *Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) *Steve Backshall (Deadly 60) 0 Votes *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Hacker & Dodge (CBBC) *Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) *Nev (Bear Behaving Badly) *Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Otto Hill (The Harry Hill Movie) *Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *The Teletubbies *The Twits -1 Vote *Billy Slaven (Sonnyslavenproductions) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Eve *Grace (Façade) *Peri & Entree (Spliced) *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) *The Goodies *Wiggler (Super Mario Series) -2 Votes *Sky (Total Drama) -4 Votes *Agito90 *Baby Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties) *Toon Jamie Maussan (Exotix 7) -5 Votes *Barack Bananas (Harry's Island) *Go!Bill (Little Bill gets Grounded) *Megan Williams (YoungLink14) Grounded Grounded Grounded Meat who is never ever, ever coming back ever again! *Diesel (Go!Animate) Empty Slot 3 Unlike the past two empty slots, this one was a tournament style votation. Playoffs Match 1 *'Shrek- Winner' *King Julien (Madagascar) *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of The Were Rabbit) Match 2 *'Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)- Winner' *Rodrick Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) *Go!Bill (Little Bill gets Grounded) Match 3 *Alvin and the Chipmunks *'Wallace & Gromit- Winner' *The Twits Match 4 *'Eve- Winner' *Crazy Keith (Bear Behaving Badly) *Steve Backshall (Deadly 60) Match 5 *Jack Skellington (Nightmare before Christmas) *'Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean)- Winner' *Pirate Captain (Pirates and the Adventure with Scientists) Round 1 Match 1 *'Harry Hill (Harry Hill's TV Burp)- Winner' *Alec Baldwin (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Gwonam (Link: The Faces Of Evil) *The Toad (Flushed Away) Match 2 *Eve *'Basil Brush (The Basil Brush Show)- Winner' *Nev (Bear Behaving Badly) *Hacker & Dodge (CBBC) Match 3 *'Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing 2)- Winner' *Microsoft Sam (Speakonia) *Glover *Wiggler (Super Mario Series) Match 4 *'Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean)- Winner' *Toon Jamie Maussan (Exotix 7) *Barack Bananas (Harry's Island) *Agito90 Match 5 * Mr. Ratburn (Arthur TV Series) * Rango- Winner * Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Baby Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties) Match 6 *'Wallace & Gromit- Winner' *Peri & Entree (Spliced) *The Telletubbies *The Goodies Match 7 *'Gideon Gleeful (Gravity Falls)- Winner' *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) *Grace (Façade) Match 8 *'Shrek- Winner' *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Oh (Home) Match 9 *'Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox)- Winner' *Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Chicken Little *The Killer Penguin (Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals) Match 10 *'Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)- Winner' *Pingu *Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) Match 11 * Griffin (Zookeeper)- Winner *Big Nate *Phillip (Space Funeral) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) Match 12 * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * King Koopa (Mario Cartoons)- Winner * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Match 13 * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)- Winner * Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) * Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) * Sky (Total Drama) Match 14 * Jeremy Kyle * Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) * Cat in the Hat * The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Christmas)- Winner Match 15 * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) * Otto Hill (The Harry Hill Movie) * Sabitsuki (.flow)- Winner Match 16 *Toon Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country Cartoon) *'Steve Burns (Blue's Clues)- Winner' *Bender (Futurama) Round 2 Match 1 *'Harry Hill (Harry Hill's TV Burp)- Winner' *Basil Brush (The Basil Brush Show) Match 2 * Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing 2)- Winner * Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) Match 3 * Rango * Wallace & Gromit- Winner Match 4 * Gideon (Gravity Falls) * Shrek- Winner Match 5 *'Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)- Winner' *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) Match 6 *'Griffin (Zookeeper)- Winner' *King Koopa (Mario Cartoons) Match 7 *'Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)- Winner' *The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Christmas) Match 8 *Sabitsuki (.flow) *'Steve Burns (Blue's Clues)- Winner' Round 3 Match 1 *'Harry Hill (Harry Hill's TV Burp)- Winner' *Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing 2) Match 2 *'Wallace & Gromit- Winner' *Shrek Match 3 *'Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)- Winner' *Griffin (Zookeeper) Match 4 *'Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)- Winner' *Steve Burns (Blue's Clues) Semi-Finals Match 1 * Harry Hill (Harry Hill's TV Burp) * Wallace & Gromit- Winner Match 2 * Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)- Winner * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Finals *Wallace & Gromit *'Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid)- Winner' Empty Slot 4 14 Votes *Steve Burns (Blues Clues)- Winner 11 Votes *05 Wonka (Charlie & the Chocolate Factory) 10 Votes *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) 9 Votes *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Dust *Super Diaper Baby *Wallace & Gromit 8 Votes *Genesis 52 (Action 52 Sega Genesis) *Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *King Koopa (Mario Cartoons) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants) *Pingu *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) *Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) 7 Votes *Bender (Futurama) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Genie (Aladdin) *Glover *Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Mike & Sully (Monsters Inc) *Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) *Rango *Shrek 6 Votes *Barack Bananas (Harry's Island) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cat in the Hat *Go!Dora (Dora gets Grounded) *King Julien (Madagascar) *Microsoft Sam (Speakonia) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) 5 Votes *Alec Baldwin (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Big Nate *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dick Dastardly & Muttley (Wacky Races) *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Kagura (Azumanga Daioh) *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Nick & Judy (Zootopia) *Phillip (Space Funeral) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roderick Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) *Scrat (Ice Age) *Shaun the Sheep *Tom & Jerry 4 Votes *Agito90 *Basil Brush (The Basil Brush Show) *Chicken Little *Eve *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Glanni Glæpur (Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ) *Gwonam (Link: The Faces of Evil) *Mr. Muscle *Pancada (The Little Panda Fighter) *Pirate Captain (Pirates and the Adventure with Scientists) *Po (Kung-Fu Panda) *Scar (The Lion King) *Scratch & Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Talking Ben *The Teletubbies *Wiggler (Super Mario Series) 3 Votes *Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) *Aki (Misao) *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Boog (Open Season) *Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Dick & Dom *George Volcano (Volvic) *Hacker & Dodge (CBBC) *Harry & Lloyd (Dumb & Dumber) *Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Nev (Bear Behaving Badly) *Pink Panther *Sabitsuki (.flow) *Sky (Total Drama) *Sooly (Yoohoo) *Steve Backshall (Deadly 60) *Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were Rabbit) 2 Votes *Barry Scott (Cillit Bang) *Grace (Façade) *Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) *Iggle Piggle (In the Night Garden) *Jeremy Kyle *Keith Lemon *Misao *Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) *Oh (Home) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Peri & Entree (Spliced) *The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Christmas) *The Toad (Flushed Away) *Toon Jamie Maussan (Exotix 7) *Urotsuki (Yume 2kki) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) 1 Vote *Admiral Bubbles (My Goldfish is Evil) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Crazy Keith (Bear Behaving Badly) *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Fireman Sam *Go!Bill (Little Bill gets Grounded) *Griffin (Zookeeper) *Magical Trevor *Minky Moo (Yoohoo) *Postman Pat *Rosie & Jim *The Goodies *The Twits *Tilly, Tom & Tiny (Tots TV) *Vines (Banana Globe City) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) 0 Votes *Baby Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties) *Kevin the Teenager (Harry Enfield and Chums) Empty Slot 5 13 Votes *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones)- Winner 11 Votes *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Scooby-Doo 9 Votes *SammyClassicSonicFan 8 Votes *Vanellope von Schweets (Wreck-It Ralph) 4 Votes *Mishiro Usui (Blank Dream) *Puss In-Boots 3 Votes *Mugatu (Zoolander) 2 Votes *Ant & Dec *Tyrannosaurus Alan (Volvic) Removed Winners *Garfield (Winner of Empty Slot 1) *Chadtronic (Winner of Empty Slot 2) *Greg Heffley (Winner of Empty Slot 3) *Steve Burns (Winner of Empty Slot 4) *Fred Flintstone (Winner of Empty Slot 5) Personal Picks *Action 52 *Billy Slaven *Harry Hill *Otto Hill Made by Someone Else *Mario Head (Done by TheMrL01) *Toon Donkey Kong (Done by Skapokon) *Strong Bad (Done by ShadBad88) *Sabitsuki (Done by DemicStudios) *Jafar (Done by Peez Dah) *Urotsuki (Done by MrMatrics) *Eddy (Done by ThatCheesyBastard) *Kermit (Will be done by g33k_d4sh) *Bart Simpson (Will be done by Skapokon) *Pingu (Will be done by Skapokon) *Osaka (Done by Star Lux) *Bender (Done by silentchatterbox 52) Other Reasons *Diesel (Received the most nega votes in Empty Slot 2 and is now a narrator and a stage hazard) *Megan Williams (Didn't have enough potential and is now a stage hazard in Welsford Street) *A Chadtronic Joke Moveset (Changed to a non-joke moveset) *The Killer Penguin *Dust (TBD) *Genesis 52 (TBD) Category:Empty Slot Category:All Star Smashers Category:Terms